My Brother, The Demon Chick Magnet
by Epidemic666
Summary: Sequel to 'It'll Cost You'. Dean wants to know how Sam escaped the Benders warehouse, and Sam is a little reluctant to tell him. Rated only for some very minor suggestive themes.


Hey people, what's happening? This is the sequel to my story 'It'll Cost You'. The idea was suggested by 1000GreenSun, and it's about Dean finding out how Sam really escaped that warehouse. Just a short, oneshot that I hope you will enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!

Oh! Almost forgot: I don't own Sam, Dean, Ruby, or any of the Supernatural plots or ideas (except this one of course;).

**My Brother, The Demon Chick Magnet**

Sam pulled the flimsy blue card key from one of the many pockets in his baggy, brown jacket and slid it through the small slot on the door. It clicked, and a little green light came on, indicating to him that the door was now unlocked. He entered the room and found his brother, back to the door, pulling on his familiar black leather jacket. At the sound of the door opening, Dean turned around, now facing his disheveled looking younger brother.

"Sammy?! Dude! Where the hell have you been! I was just about to call together a search party," Dean walked over to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder, obviously relieved that Sam was all right.

"I'm fine," Sam replied with a small smile, letting his brothers hand slip from his shoulder as he walked over and sat down on his bed. The comforter was covered in little mountains and caves, most likely in respect to the Grand Canyon. He had found that over the years, no matter how many cheap motels he and Dean stayed in, he was always surprised at how different (and usually cheesy) the decor could be. The room was quiet for a while until Dean finally broke the silence with an obvious question.

"So?" he questioned going to sit on the bed opposite Sam, "was that warehouse the Benders lair?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, then added, "and not everyone had left for the night either."

"They caught you?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, one of them ambushed me. Knocked me out pretty good too," Sam indicated the large goose egg on his left temple, "then he tied me to some pipes that were hanging from the ceiling." Again the room was silent, and again, Dean broke the silence with a question-although this time it seemed a tad impatient, most likely due to his younger brothers lack of detail.

"So?" he queried curiously.

"So, what?" Sam asked.

"So, how'd you get out?" Dean exclaimed.

Sam hesitated before answering, and this was his first big mistake. The Winchester brothers knew each other incredibly well, and could almost always tell when the other was lying to him. Sam had noted that Dean would purse his lips, scratch the back of his head and not make direct eye contact when he was telling a lie. As for Sam, he would hesitate before answering, drum his fingers and likewise, not make eye contact.

"Oh...well, you know...I just..." Sam trailed off and began to drum his fingers against his left knee. He had been both surprised, and slightly entranced by what had happened in the warehouse, and that was all he had thought about the whole way back to the motel. He should have expected that Dean would ask him how he had escaped, but he didn't have the slightest idea what to say. His brother probably already knew that he was lying, or at least about to lie, so he would have to play it cool. "The uh, the guy that ambushed me dropped um...a pocket knife on the ground and so, I was-I was able to use it to get free." _Oh, yeah real smooth Sam_.

"Hm...A pocket knife huh?" Dean repeated, looking down his nose at Sam suspiciously. Sam nodded vigorously, and Dean continued, "So um...just, out of curiosity, how exactly did you manage to get the knife off the floor and into your hands? I mean, you're freakishly tall as it is, and you said your hands were tied to a pipe **above** your head?" Sam frowned at his elder brother- why had he chosen to be so precise and analytical today of all days?

"Well I...uh-"

"Let's cut the bullcrap shall we Sammy?" Dean smirked, an expression of mock compassion on his face, "I swear, that was like the crappiest lie I've heard in my life! All I wanted to know was how you got out of that warehouse. I mean, was your plan of escape so embarrassing that you can't even tell your own brother?"

"Oh come on Dean. We both know you make fun of me for **everything**," Sam replied, rolling his eyes and emphasizing the last part. Dean opened his mouth for a retort, however quickly closed it again, donning an expression that read, _yeah, your probably right_.

"Alright, well...I promise I won't make fun of you this time," he said sincerely. Then added, "Scouts honor." Sam stared back at his brother for a few moments, sighed, then began.

"I had help," he stated bluntly, and Dean grinned.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child who had just had a tantrum. He then looked at Sam quizzically, "Did you like, get help from a six year old girl or something?" He asked.

"Well, she wasn't six," Sam muttered and Dean was just about to ask what kind of a girl would be caught dead in the kind of situations they got into when he found the answer to his own question.

"It was Ruby wasn't it?" He asked, already knowing he was right. Sam nodded and the two sat in silence for a while. "Did she...make you grovel? Please, tell me you didn't grovel, cause my compassion meter's running a little low today, and if I have to, I will beat some sense into my own brother," He seemed serious, but their was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"No she didn't make me grovel," _not that much anyway_, "she just...she, um...she-"

"Spit it out dude!"

"She kissed me alright!" Silence.

"She...she kissed you." Sam nodded, and again there was silence. "Was it like, a peck on the cheek or, was there some mouth to mouth action." There was a large smirk on Dean's face now and Sam felt his cheeks heat up at the question. This was what gave him away and, ultimately, what sent Dean into a fit of loud, hardy laughter. Sam sighed in embarrassment as he watched his brother writhe around on the bed holding his stomach. "Jesus Sam, what is it with you and those female demons. They all have the hots for you!" Dean managed, still laughing his head off, "I mean it's happened what, two three times now?"

"Hey! it's only happened twice!" Sam said defensively

"Lets's Count!" Dean replied enthusiastically, and Sam thought he must have been trying t to imitate Count Dracula from Sesame Street, "Meg made out with you, Ruby made out with you, plus, Meg was inside you for like a week." Sam didn't reply, because he couldn't reply. He simply go up, muttered something unmentionable under his breath and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower-and get away from his brother, who was still in hysterics.

When Dean noticed that Sam was going to the bathroom however, he quickly rose from the bed, waiting until he had heard the door close before walking over and standing in front of it. He rapped against the door loudly and called.

"Hey! I know all this talk of your girlfriends is making you horny, but I don't want you doing anything nasty in there!" Sam pulled the door open with so much force that it almost flew of it's hinges, and Dean just barely managed to evade the small bottle of shampoo that sailed across the room and toward his head. Sam slammed the door closed and just managed to make out the hushed snickering of his elder brother. He would never hear the end of this.

Poor Sammy, why are female demons so attracted to him anyway. Well I mean, I know he's hot-that's a given-but maybe it's the weird psychic vibes he gives off. Well, whatever the case, Dean thinks it hilarious, and I find it quite humourous as well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
